Where were you Craig?
by DealyinNight10
Summary: Summary: Tweek has been with craig for a year but one day. Tweek can't seem to find him anywhere. then Big giant guinea pigs come to south park. After 2 weeks of having to try and repair everything while going to the buss stop. He spots someone with a blue hat... Could it be Craig or his imagination?


** Where were you Craig?**

** Summary: Tweek has been with craig for a year but one day. **

** Tweek can't seem to find him anywhere. then Big giant guinea pigs come**

** to southpark. After 2 weeks of having to try and repair everything while going**

** to the buss. He spots someone with a blue hat... Could it be Craig or his imagination?**

* * *

Me and Craig have been dating for a year now. We would all ways hangout with each other but I haven't seen him today or 'The Boys.' (Cartman's group.) I noticed he was gone when I went to his house on a Friday. I knocked on the door and her sister answered. "Hey Tweek!" she said smiling. His sister was really nice and liked me I guess it was because I made Craig happy. And made him leave the house a lot so she can do what ever she wanted. "Hey Gah! Stephanie..." I stopped for a while then drank some coffee Stephanie giggled. "Is Craig Gah! Here?" I questioned she put a confused face.. "No.. I thought he was with you or Token, or Clyde. He hasn't been home for the past few days..." she told me concerned . "Oh okay, and don't Gah! Wo-worry I'll try and figure ou-out where Gah! He i-is." I promised her she hugged me 'Okay.' she then let go and closed the door when I walked away.

It has been almost a week! I have been asking everyone where Craig was but no one didn't even know. I was passing Stan's house when I heard crying I looked through a window. I saw Craig's , Kyle's, and of course Stan's mom and dad. "Please, Mr. And Mrs. Tucker our boys were last seen with your son Craig. Do you have any idea where they could of gone?" I heard Stan's mom say. So Craig was with cartman's group... I turned back to see what they said and all I heard was a fight about Craig being a bad influence to Stan and Kyle. After what I heard I just started to wonder what had happened to all of them but mostly Craig. I have started to hangout with Clyde and Token more to try and get my mind out of 'him.' It has been a entire week and still no sign of them. Oh Jesus! What If someone captured them and killed them!

I passed Craig's house one day to keep Stephanie company and saw big giant guinea pigs in the streets and people were running for there life's. I was terrified and she kept holding on to me. We ran to someone's house who had a basement. We got inside and hid in the basement we were lucky because the basement had food and beds and other stuff. Even a coffee grinder thing! All we heard were people screaming outside, Craig's sister was crying every time she heard someone say 'Ohmygod were all dead!' I had to hold her and say everything would be okay. Then we heard knock on the door. "Who Gah! Is it!?" I screamed terrified. "Tweek? Is that you!" I heard the person say now I didn't know who it was and Stephanie was hiding under a bed. "Tweek open this door I don't want to die! And it's me Clyde!" still pounding on the door I looked at Craig's sister and she said "Let him in." crawling out of the bed cleaning herself from the dirt on her cloth. I opened it and Clyde ran inside that he almost made me fall. "Really Gah! Clyde..." I told him drinking some coffee in a table. "I was searching for somewhere to hide the-" he stopped to catch his breathe I knew he has been running a lot. "there are guinea pigs... Giant ones!" he finished finally looking at Stephanie who was about to cry. "Oh Stephanie your mom wanted me to tell you that everything will be alright as soon as this is over she'll search for you and Craig." he said hugging her to make her stop crying. "Where is she... And my dad?" she asked cleaning her tears from her face. "She is hiding somewhere else but don't worry she's fine." Clyde told her I guess he was told to go and find her and tell her that I don't know... After that she started to calm down. good thing we had another spare bed I wouldn't like to sleep with him or Stephanie!

It has been already two weeks Clyde and Stephanie have been bonding more she sometimes even called her his brother. Even though she knows Craig still is missing for what we knew. We were running out of food so we all hoped this was going to finish soon. And finally it did...

We were all sleeping in our beds and that's when we heard something or someone pound the door. It woke me up super fast but Clyde and stephanie were still asleep. Until they pounded again and again then they finally woke up. "Is anybody in here!" the person screamed still pounding. "Who is it!" I answered. "We are here to help! The big guinea pigs are gone. Is anybody else in there with you!" the man told us trying to open the door. "Yes Gah! It's me and two other people! Gah!" I told the man trying to open the door. "Okay sir now open the door." he demanded. I tried to open The door but couldn't. That's when Clyde sighed and came to me and opened the door. The man came in and helped stephanie first then other people came to help us to see if we were injured or anything. As we stepped outside of the house we saw everything destroyed. It was all really shocking. After days and days of repairing everything. I still haven't seen Craig. We had to go back to school after everything was repaired.

I was walking to the bus stop when I saw someone with a blue hat there. I really didn't care who it was because it reminded me of Craig so I started to cry a little. But then when I got closer he looked just like Craig... He turned to me when he saw me. "Hey Tweekers!" he screamed waving at me. I remembered that voice... It was Craig's voice. "Craig..." I said softly. That's when I knew it wasn't any imagination it really was him! I ran to him and hugged him. He didn't say anything but just let me hug him. "Jesus Craig, where in the world were you! I was so worried!" I told Craig as I stopped hugging him. "Craig... Where we're you?" I asked looking at him worried. He sighed and said "Peru..." and he then grabbed my cheeks and gave a kiss. I was really happy that he wasn't dead. But I wonder... Why was he in Peru? And where was Peru?! I had to ask him or the boys...

* * *

**Haha xD I got this idea from a picture. I also made it because**

**I am from Peru and The Pandemic was my 5th favorite episode. This was made**

**Really fast... but picked today to put it up c:**

**Picure Here: art/CreeK-Peru-103917519?offset=10**

**Btw I didn't know what Craig's sister's name was so I picked Stephanie**


End file.
